1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which converts a frame rate and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various electronic products have been developed and become increasingly popular. In particular, various display apparatuses, such as a television (TV), a portable phone, a personal computer (PC), a laptop PC, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) have been increasingly used in homes.
As display apparatuses have become more widespread, users desire additional versatile functions. As manufacturers strive to meet the user demand, products having new functions are emerging one after another.
Thus, functions performed in the display apparatuses have become increasingly diversified. In particular, in recent years, many display apparatuses while reproducing moving images perform frame rate conversion, process motion to be smoother, and display a smoother image with a converted frame rate.
In particular, screen size and resolution of the display apparatuses have increased, and thus a frame rate conversion function has become increasingly important. Further, an amount of processed information and interfacing between chips has increased. As additional functions are added to the display apparatuses, additional information for a graphic user interface (GUI) is needed to be displayed.
Thus, as the frame rate conversion is performed on the GUI displayed on a screen together with an image, a boundary of the GUI may be broken or redundantly displayed in response to a size of the GUI being relatively small and a motion amount of the GUI being relatively large. On the other hand, if the frame rate conversion is performed only on the image on the screen, and the GUI is processed separately, an amount of information displayed on the GUI is increased, and a required processing amount is increased.